This invention relates to a bottle openers and more specifically, to an opener for removing twist-off caps from a bottle. Twist-off caps are well known in the art. To remove a twist-off cap from a bottle the user, generally, grasps the cap between the thumb and a finger twisting it until it loosens.
FIG. 1 shows a twist-off cap bottle opener (10) that is known in the art. Generally, the twist-off cap bottle opener (10) is defined by a substantially circular body (11) which defines a hole. The twist-off cap bottle opener (10) has an inner surface (12) at the inner radius (r) and outer surface (13) at (r+x). The inner surface (12) defines a ratchet (14) which engages twist-off caps. In some instances, prior art twist-off cap bottle openers may have had a lever arm (15).
Flight attendants, and others in similar professions, open many twist-off cap bottles a day. Prior art twist-off cap bottle openers (10), described above, are lacking, however, because those engage a twist-off bottle cap of a defined radius.